AH ! feel the love
by DorothyWhainright
Summary: Ryu and Bakura have just begun to make thier feeling apparent to each other . Now that the are so eager they dont relize whare they are expressing them selves ! oops in public ha ha . sorry not good at summerizing please read and tell me to write more WAR
1. Default Chapter

Ok I'm a bit new at this so critique me and I do not I repeat do not own any of these characters! Please read and have fun tell me if you want more because I am willing to make it "interesting " thanks so much!  
  
It was an average day for Ryu and his yami Bakura. It was a cool Saturday morning and they were in the park resting. While Bakura leaned up against a tall oak Ryu began to snuggle into his shoulder. "Damn Ryu get off me you pussy "Bakura said as Ryu's head fell to the ground " Ouch Bakura you BAKA fine I was trying to be nice but if you wasn't to be an ass about it then I" m going to scoot away from you " fucker " Ryu murmured under his breath after yelling at Bakura. Bakura's mental thought God he is so sexy when he's, wait did I just say he's sexy oh shit; well he is when he is pissed. He's so damn sexy! End of thought While Ryu looked away sadly thinking " damn he is so cute but why does he hate me so?" Bakura grabbed Ryu from behind and held him close " I'm glad I'm rubbing of on you Ryu you were such a wimp a while ago now your being a bastard to me YES your such a smart boy, I love you my hikari " " What did you just say?" Ryu asked in pure shock " I said that I love you Ryu now look at me " Ryu revolved slowly he spun his body in Bakura's direction so they were chest to chest. Ryu looked deeply into his yamie's deep brown eyes "oh Ryu I love you so much! I can't tell you that enough in this life time " Bakura held Ryu's feeble jaw in his rough hands and kissed him fully! But what surprised Bakura was that Ryu didn't object. He held Ryu close to his body then abruptly stopped. "Ryu you no what I just realized?" "What?" Ryu asked groggily " We are being watched, " he said chuckling " Holy shit lets go!" Ryu replied looking around in horror. He grabbed Bakura by the wrist and yanked him forward "come on you idiot if were going to make out we might as well do it where no one is watching!" " Well alrighty then" Bakura said with a devilish smirk lets have some fun!!!!!!  
  
So what you think? Do you like it well its only the beginning so tell me if you want more please review because I really want to write more so give me a clue that you want more  
  
Bakura: you no Dorothy you sound very desperate. Dorothy: I do damn well oh well just review and ask for more if you like it! Bakura: there you go again, your hopeless, just review so she will shut up! 


	2. true lovers in love

Ok cool thanks for reviewing! Sorry for not telling of the shonen-ia in first chapter, but it wasn't really that dirty in that chapter, but it will be in this one l.o.l so enjoy and be happy!! P.S I'm new at this so if you don't mind no flamers thanks in advance!  
  
So while Ryu dragged Bakura by the arm to their cozy home Bakura had one thing on his mind " Wow did he just say what I think he said? I think he did, he just said that if we are going to make out we can't do it in the park. Wow does that mean he wants to make out I am so confused but I guess I find out soon enough". By the time Bakura had finished his thought he was at the front Door of his home standing behind Ryu while he opened the door. " Oh here already he began aloud in his deep evil, sounding British accent?" "Yes Bakura we are here now lets go in side and finish what we started " " OK Ryu " as Bakura and Ryu walked in doors Ryu's mind wandered as well. "I'm so happy Bakura and I can make love, we are open with our feelings now" Bakura sensed Ryu's queer thought twitched " What a queer, oh wait I cant say much" Ryu sat on the couch and lead Bakura around it with his hand. " Sit lover, join me " Gladly my hikari." Bakura sat down and advanced towards Ryu. Ryu sat with a devious, happy sort of smile. When Bakura saw this he said once more " I'm not shore it's a good thing that I rub my evilness off on you Ryu? " "Don't worry" Ryu said, "I wont be too rough! " "Alright then Ryu lets go!" " Not here " " What? Where then?" "Up a level" " DAMNIT Ryu you just love .love keeping me in suspense don't you?" "You bet your ass " " fine shall we?" " lets " as the pair traveled up the stairs to Bakura's room Ryu said" I've never been in your room before Bakura" " well don't worry your first experience wont be your last and hopefully you'll enjoy it as well! " "Oh Bakura!" as Bakura walked ahead he held the door open before Ryu he replied "enter if you dare " " indeed I do Ryu ran his index finger under Bakura's chin as he went to sit on the bed. It had onyx silk sheets and onyx pillowcases. Ryu sprawled out on the bed as Bakura came to his side "so may I ?" " But of course my sweet Bakura "as he once again leaned into Ryu he pushed him back and laid his slender body on his counter parts less masculine form . Ryu came back and put his arms around Bakura taking his shirt of as Bakura kissed him gently. Bakura's shirt came off and Ryu's pants did as well. They lay on one another and show their true feelings. Bakura turned off Ryu and undid his pants and Ryu took off his shirt and boxers. Ryu then slid under the covers and Bakura removed the rest of his clothing as well and joined Ryu under the blankets. This time Ryu decided to be on top. He laid on Bakura and kissed him with tongue. Bakura gladly participated. As they kissed Ryu's hand traveled down Bakura's now slightly tense body. He then grabbed Bakura's "little buddy" and stroked it gently. Bakura's eyes widened, "Eager aren't Ryu?" "You are all I've ever wanted Bakura and personally I don't believe I've ever been so eager in my life!" " Alright Bakura kisses Ryu fully and let him continue. As they kissed Bakura groaned from being stroked harder and harder. Ryu was really, really enjoying this! " Bakura.. can we go further?" "Are you shore Ryu?" "I've wanted you since the day I met you Bakura please let me be yours?" "I'll do any thing to please you Ryu, I love you with all my heart" "Thank you Bakura " Ryu then rose from Bakura and got on all fours waiting for Bakura's warm touch " As you wish Ryu" Bakura rose up and put his hands on Ryu's small hips and thrust himself into "Aaaaah!" Ryu shouted "Aaaaaah!" "Ryu are you alright " " Yes Bakura I'm shouting in pleasure please ah! Keep going ah, ah, ah! " Alright Ryu ill continue" Bakura thrust harder groaning as Ryu shouted "YES BAKURA YES!!! " The shouting and the love making continued that night ,Bakura and Ryu made love to each other and felt their hearts bond after their hours of time together they fell asleep in each others warm embrace. The next morning would bring new emotions and new actions, and what would their friends say?  
  
Dorothy: So what you think ? Bakura: that was awesome thank you * holds Ryu close and grabs his ass tightly Ryu: yes Bakura that was indeed Quiet fun Dorothy: ok glad it was fun for you because it was fun for me now read and review later ! 


End file.
